mta_dystopiafandomcom-20200216-history
About
MTA: Dystopia is a multiplayer story-driven sandbox-survival RPG/RP gamemode developed for GTA San Andreas using the Multi Theft Auto platform. The story is placed in an alternative timeline. The events from the Dystopia timeline start to unfold in 2000 A.D., after a catastrophic series of earthquakes separated San Andreas from Mainland North America triggering a series of unforseen consequences. * This project is largely still a work in progress and I am looking for like-minded developers to help me complete it. You might just skip reading this page altogether and dive into the wiki: Timeline | Factions | Skills | Stats | Vehicles | Equipment | Locations Gameplay Resources are scarce. You need to be on the move to stay alive. Inventory size is limited, forcing you to prioritize. Vehicles require constant maintenance. Faction camps, bases, shanty towns and other encounter zones scattered all over San Andreas. Exploration is rewarded. World is densely populated with NPCs and who you choose to kill matters. Environment is harsh and punishes the weak and the dumb. Moral decisions to be taken. End goal. Roleplay friendly. Designed to be enjoyable as a single-player experience. Episodes The story is fragmented in three episodes, separated in time by main events that bring with them massive changes in the game world and rule set. Each episode covers a specific period in the alternate history of San Andreas after the Incident: Dystopia: The Incident * R''eleased on GitHub'' Dystopia: The Incident envelops the period from the aftermath of the Incident itself to the advent of Monocorp's mandate in 2018. It offers sandbox-survival gameplay with numerous RPG elements such as factions, missions, trading and character progression. Dystopia: Scum City placeholder * This episode is currently work in progress and will be the next release in MTA: Dystopia series. Dystopia: Scum City tells the tale of Monocorp's oppressive corporate regime under the New Order and brings back the regular RPG gameplay that MTA players are used to, with a distinct dystopian touch. The Secured Enclave of Los Santos was established and refugees are re-settled in Los Santos from all over the state. The rule of law is back in San Andreas. The other cities and the countryside are still contested between various factions for the most part, but in Los Santos you can find a relatively safe haven, get a job and try to live a normal life. Dystopia: The Colony * T''his exists for now only as a prototype gamemode and some media. You can check out the maps at the bottom of Locations page.'' The undetailed yet closing events of the Scum City narrative triggered another end-world catastrophic event: most of San Andreas lies on the bottom of the ocean this time. In the outside world things were not too good either. There's been a war out there, but little is known about it in the San Andreas Seas. However, radioactive fallout, severe weather patterns and complete radio silence are a clear indicator that things are badly fucked up. Global communications are down, and nobody can contact the mainland. In turn, the government has made no contact attempts in more than 15 years, so the few people left scattered over the broken pieces of San Andreas have once more dropped all hopes of rescue and learned the new rules of survival. The Joint Expeditionary Fleet enters Los Santos Bay in the autumn of 2045, attempting to re-establish contact with the survivors. The small fleet is composed of an rusty aircraft carrier, a Monocorp research vessel, a supply ship and a colony ship. It transports workers and equipment for establishing a permanent base, researchers, staff, settlers and a contingent of Colonial Marines for protection. Category:Browse Timeline | Factions | Skills | Stats | Vehicles | Equipment | Locations